dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Suu
Suu is a Slime Girl that snuck into Kurusu's house without notice while looking for sources of water. She is the fourth girl to move in with him, abit unofficialy. Appearance She is a large mass of liquid slime and is thus transparent and gelatinous. She can shape herself into a somewhat humanoid form that, according to Miia and Cera, is very rare for a slime to be able to do. Suu normally shapes herself to be about the same the size and build as Papi, but when she absorbs a certain amount of water, she chooses a more mature form: she becomes taller, bouncier, and curvier than usual. The excess water goes straight to her bust and hips. When dehydrated enough, she becomes small enough to fit into a small bucket -- showing as only a head and hands peeping over the rim. In Chapter 9, she was given a rain-jacket to wear since anything else she wore instantly got wet. Personality Suu's method of learning is through mimicking the actions of others; such as Miia, Cera, and at times, Papi. She can be somewhat absent-minded at times; such not knowing that she almost drowned Kurusu and Miia by hugging them, and accidentally adsorbing many objects around the house. She also seems to be very child-like, as shown when she was playing video games with Papi. Suu appeared quite impressed by the protective concern Papi has shown towards her, and seems to have conciously choosen her friend as a role model.Chapter 9: Harpy and Slime, Are They Both To Blame!? Skills and Traits Sine Suu is made entirely of a liquid-like substance, she is immune to most physical damage, she has the ability to change/manipulate her size and cling to the ceiling. When she absorbs more water she can shoot it out from certain part's of her body like a hose. Suu also seems to be a fast learner, having learned to talk in few days. Suu becomes "diluted" when she's submerged in a large body of water, and it takes time for her to reform and drag herself out of it. However if she falls into a huge enough body of water like a river, the dilution effect would be serious enough to ''kill ''her. Plot Suu first appeared in a pot while Kurusu was teaching Miia how to cook. The slime latched onto her face and knocked her out before darting into a crack. After Cera tells him what it was, Kurusu goes to wet a cloth for Miia's head; only for the slime to pop out of the small bucket he was using. Cera tried to strike at it with her sword; with no success. Suu then rushed them and left; leaving them both covered in her slime. The slime later watched Cera and Kurusu as they washed each-other in the shower, and later snuck into the shower. Both Cera and Kurusu panicked, and Cera wound up getting knocked out. The slime then wrapped up Kurusu and revealed a humanoid form; much to his shock. She then began to hug and wash him, mimicking the actions of the other girls while using her body to rinse him. But then she accidentally absorbed his head into her body, almost drowning him. However Kurusu dove into the water to get her off by diluting her. Later, after she expelled excess water to reform back into her normal form, Kurusu, Miia, and Cera debated on what to do with her while she played video games with Papi in the background.Chapter 8: That Girl Appears Trivia * She is the only girl not to be brought to Kurusu by Ms.Smith. * She is the only character who did not have a name, but rather one was given to her by Papi. * Like the other girls, her name derived from her species name: Suu from Slime. Papi stated this was her reason for naming her so. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monster Girl